El propósito
by livdunham
Summary: Después de enterarse de la verdad, Sophie regresa a casa para continuar su "normal" vida. Sin embargo los mensajes de Sauniere en la contestadora guardan una sorpresa después de ser escuchados. (Continuación luego de que Langdon se despidiera de Sophie)


Hola, he leído cada libro de Dan Brown al menos 6 veces cada uno y siempre he tenido las ganas de escribir una historia o algo corto. Este es mi primera idea llevada a extensas líneas. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Los mensajes**

Una vez en su sofá favorito y con una taza de café en las manos, Sophie al fin dio el tal esperado suspiro de alivio, sin embargo su corazón aún latía de prisa cuando pensaba en lo sucedido cuatro días atrás.

Costaba trabajo asimilar que sólo habían pasado noventa y dos horas desde que abandonó su oficina para dirigirse al Louvre. Allí intercambió miradas con un confundido par de ojos marrones, que la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, en los que intuyó cansancio e incomodidad, sin embargo, eran amables y parecían ocultar muchas historias. No se equivocó en absoluto.

Robert Langdon no dejaba de ser interesante en ningún aspecto. Su apariencia ya atraía miradas, tanto por su forma de vestir como por su esbelto cuerpo, porque a pesar de que las chaquetas de Tweed fueran un tanto retro para esta sociedad, su escultural figura de deportista la hacía parecer vanguardista, como usada por un modelo de alta costura por las calles de París.

Pero los acontecimientos que rodearon a Langdon durante su corta estancia en Europa, estaban muy lejos de ser una pasarela de modelaje. Sophie estaba segura que aquella chaqueta de Tweed estaría, muy pronto, en alguna tintorería americana, esperando a ser lavada, quitando los residuos del smog de las calles parisinas, el polvo de las catedrales y el sudor tras correr cuadras que se hacían cada vez más interminables bajo el sol de la tarde.

Podría decirse que, huérfana desde pequeña, Sophie siempre se había sentido sola a lo largo de toda su vida, a pesar de tener a Jacques Sauniere como protector a su lado, aunque fuese por un corto periodo. Ni la compañía de sus colegas de la policía francesa podían llenar aquel vacío que jamás la abandonaba, sin embargo, el profesor logró sacarla de su soledad sólo con sentir su presencia junto a su cuerpo. La llevó a descubrir lugares que jamás pensó eran reales, incluso en su propio país, viajó a épocas ya casi olvidadas y saboreó por un par de segundos aquellos momentos en la historia que, a cualquiera, harían temblar de pavor. Todo se debía a la pasión en los relatos de Robert, a aquella llama en sus ojos que se encendía cada vez que se dejaba llevar hacia el pasado con cada una de sus palabras. Sophie fue capaz de introducirse en la mente de Langdon sin mayor esfuerzo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando lo vio marcharse por el sendero de gravilla. Ella se quedó de pie, observándolo en silencio, sin importar si él la vería completamente sumida en sus cavilaciones y en cuanto deseaba poder pedirle que se quedara en Francia por un momento; pero él continuó caminando sin vacilaciones, sin voltearse para despedirse nuevamente de los ojos de Sophie. Fue el contacto de una cálida mano lo que la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Era su abuela, que la invitaba a volver a la casa, a continuar con los relatos de su pasado.

Pero era imposible resumir toda una vida en sólo un par de horas. Cuando despertó por la mañana, la pantalla de su celular le indicó que continuaba siendo un peón más dentro del cuerpo de policías y que el caso ya se había cerrado, que era momento de regresar a la realidad. Con pesar en su alma, arregló su cabello y observó a su abuela en silencio.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con una cálida sonrisa. "Estamos sólo a un par de horas de distancia, ya tendremos tiempo de volver a encontrarnos". Sus palabras fueron dichas con la seguridad de una mujer que ha visto el tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos.

Pero para Sophie todo seguía siendo incierto, nada garantizaba que su abuela continuara con vida al día siguiente, o incluso aquella misma tarde, mucho menos poder volver a verla un mes después; añoraba poder sentarse a su lado, o pasear por los jardines, escuchando las historias de su propia historia, relatos de sus padres, de su infancia robada y, al fin, conocer su verdadera identidad, aquella que era tan humana como ella, no la que era divina como Dios.

En el tren de camino a casa, recordó el pequeño momento en la parte trasera del camión de carga, sus dedos en las sienes de Robert, cómo los músculos del profesor dejaron de estar tensos con el simple contacto de su piel contra la de él. Tal vez no era un poder tan grande como transformar el agua en vino, pero aquello ya era un avance, y quién sabe, tal vez una señal de que su vida no era tan ordinara como había asumido.

Dejó el café en la mesa, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama en medio de la penumbra, sólo con la luna iluminando tenuemente el interior de su departamento. Sintió el cuerpo agarrotado y aquel familiar sentimiento de soledad volvió a embargarla. El sueño arremetió contra ella y cerró sus ojos con la mente pensando en un inusual reloj de Mickey Mouse.

El motor dejó de rugir y el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

El edificio se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos y el sólo hecho de pensar en caminar a través del portal, hacía que sus músculos se tensaran nuevamente, pues estaba segura que los reportes y las imágenes concernientes al caso de Sauniere aún daban vueltas por los escritorios de sus colegas.

No quería enfrentar a Fache, a pesar de ser él quién debería ocultar su sonrojado rostro por la vergüenza de ser engañado; pero Sophie sólo deseaba dejar aquel episodio tras su espalda e intentar continuar con una vida normal.

"Bonjour, Sophie" Escuchó un par de veces al subir y bajar del ascensor; sólo respondió con una simple sonrisa, no estaba de ánimos para falsa preocupación por parte de sus pares.

No se consideraba una persona pesimista a la que le parecía que todas las intenciones de los demás eran falsas demostraciones de preocupación, pero los hechos ocurridos habían sido muy personales y reveladores como para entablar conversaciones demasiado detalladas.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con un suspiro y la cerró tras su espalda.

El sol de la mañana le daba una acogedora bienvenida. Todo estaba en su lugar, tal como lo había dejado antes de tomar su auto y marcharse al museo, sin embargo el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido y el café de la taza estaba frío, a pesar de eso y de un par de archivos sobre su escritorio, todo seguía como cada mañana.

Ignoró el papeleo, sólo se requería de su firma para cerrar el caso "Sauniere" y eso podría ser hecho en cualquier momento del día, ojalá el más ocupado, para no detenerse a revisar, nuevamente, las imágenes de su abuelo en el piso de parqué.

Afuera, el día seguía como de costumbre, la gente que pasaba frente al edificio continuaba con su vida, en la oficina, había una mujer que debatía la mitad conocida de su vida, con la otra mitad completamente nueva y alarmante.

Al sentir que los archivos la observaban, cayó en la cuenta de que su padres fueron asesinados a propósito para encubrir la verdad que acabaría con la iglesia. Si no podía confiar en la iglesia católica, ¡en qué iba a dejar caer su confianza? Pero ella misma decía que creía en las personas, por lo tanto sólo quedaba la esperanza de volver a creer en ellas como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, eran personas las que habían mandado a matar a toda su familia, incluyéndola.

En ese instante deseó tener a Sauniere a su lado, preguntarle cosas y encontrar en sus palabras un poco de consuelo. Pero sólo quedaba de él una pila de papeles y una luz intermitente en la máquina contestadora.

Frunció las cejas cuando vio el número parpadeante "¿Cómo no lo he visto antes?" Se preguntó, pero sí lo había hecho, cuatro días atrás cuando no quiso responder las llamadas de su abuelo. Dejó que el teléfono sonara tres veces y luego la máquina comenzó a grabar, cuando el mensaje se repitió por segunda vez, abandonó la oficina para ir por un café a la cafetería más apartada del edificio. Después de eso no tuvo tiempo de volver y se encontró junto al cuerpo sin vida de Jacques.

Con mano temblorosa, borró los dos primeros mensajes, aquellos que ya había escuchado y, dubitativamente, presionó el botón para escuchar los siguientes.

La voz de Sauniere provocó que la piel se le erizara, sonaba tan asustado, como si ya se le hubiese acabado toda esperanza y no supiera con quién más ponerse en contacto. Quizá en esa tercera llamada ya no llamaba a Sophie para que lo socorriera de alguna forma, sino que más bien para despedirse de ella. Tal vez el tono en su voz se debía a la desesperación de jamás poder volver a verla, despedirse o incluso de revelar la verdad que por tanto tiempo tuvo guardada. Jacques se fue sin poder confesarse, sin devolverle toda una vida a una mujer que ni siquiera era su verdadera nieta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Sophie. Ahora que sabía la verdad, estaba agradecida de la labor que Sauniere hizo en su vida. Protegió el secreto y la protegió a ella, la salvó de un auto completamente hecho trizas, se separó de su mujer sólo para que no fuese descubierto y ocultó la verdad de Sophie para salvarla de una muerte segura; hasta que finalmente, murió intentando proteger la Línea de la Rosa.

Se desplomó en la silla, sintiendo que la soledad volvía a caer en su cuerpo de forma abrupta. Necesitaba alguien a su lado, alguien con quien poder hablar, pero ese alguien estaba a horas de ella, en otro continente.

En completo silencio, puso su mano sobre el auricular del teléfono y esperó un momento, a que la voz en su cabeza le dijera que era una mala idea y que debía ser sensata. Pensó en la diferencia de horario y para mala suerte de su sentido común, era una hora prudente para recibir llamadas.

El teléfono sonó.

Con el corazón acelerado por el susto, observó el aparato, confundida. El número era del primer piso. Desilusionada, descolgó y contestó. "Oui?"

"Señorita Neveu, hay alguien que desea verle" Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, Abrió la boca para decirle que no deseaba visitas por el momento, pero el oficial habló antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. "Est Monsieur Langdon"


End file.
